


Let Yourself Surrender.

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Drabble, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 18:05:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3701547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fighting one's heart isn't always wise, but it takes a lot of courage to look love in the face and let yourself surrender.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Yourself Surrender.

**Title:** **Let Yourself Surrender.**  
**Author:** pekeleke  
**Pairing(s):** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
**Challenge:** Written for **snarry_100** **(** **[IJ,](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/)** **[LJ](http://snarry100.livejournal.com/)** **,** **[DW](http://snarry100.dreamwidth.org/)** **)** **prompt challenge 4** **6** **9** **:** **Small Talk.**  
**Rating:** G  
**Length:** 100  
**Warnings:** None  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.  
**Summary:** Fighting one's heart isn't always wise, but it takes a lot of courage to look love in the face and let yourself surrender.

**Let Yourself Surrender.  
read on [rue16](http://rue16.com/readwtk.php?mxid=427&key=PEKELEKE83cc17653b564a1a942bcb29b7bacf4f)  
**

  
Harry watches Severus walk away, unable to believe he'd been so stupid.  
_'_ _I should have known s_ _ix months of_ _weekly pints and small-talk_ _w_ _asn't_ _enough_ _.'_   He berates himself bitterly, freezing mid-thought when Severus slows down, as if he'd heard him, somehow.

_'Turn around. Turn around, please. I made my move too soon but it was totally sincere.'_   Severus halts in the doorway, all rigid shoulders, clenched fists and unraveling self-control. He stands there long enough to reawaken Harry's hope. _'Look back. Look back. I'm begging you.'_

Amazingly Severus turns around. He's wide-eyed, and clearly terrified, but also willing to... surrender.   



End file.
